Diabetes is a clinical syndrome caused by factors such as absolute or relative lack of insulin in the body, abnormal secretion time, or disorder or resistance of insulin effector, etc. If the diabetes is not suitably controlled, it may cause some acute complications such as hypoglycemia, ketoacidosis, nonketotic hyperosmolar coma, etc. The serious long-term complications include cardiovascular diseases, chronic renal failure, retinopathy, neuropathy and microvascular diseases, etc.
Constant blood glucose monitoring is very important for diabetics. A primary objective of treating the diabetic is to maintain a normal concentration of glucose, and if a patient carefully controls blood glucose daily, occurrence of the above complications may be effectively prevented.
Presently, the diabetic generally use blood glucose monitor to monitor the blood glucose. However, before the blood glucose monitor is used to measure a concentration of blood glucose, blood collection has to be first performed. Fingertip is an invasive (destructive) sampling method for blood collection, and a process thereof is complicated and may cause pain, which is also an important reason why the diabetic cannot periodically monitor the blood glucose.
Therefore, a method for non-invasive blood glucose monitoring becomes a development trend in blood glucose detection. The existing non-invasive glucose meters measure the blood glucose through a single method (for example, an acoustic method, an optical method or an electrical method), though the measurements are mainly performed in allusion to skin blood glucose of human body. However, the skin is composed of epidermis, dermis, subcutaneous tissues, and different tissues, blood vessels and water in the skin may produce scattering light and absorption light, which may influence signal measurement, and accordingly influence the accuracy of measured concentration of blood glucose.